This invention relates to improvements in hemmed articles and methods of making the same.
Presently, manufacture of a hemmed article is normally effected using an edge guide in a sewing machine having a blind stitch capability. In the usual fashion, a hem for a blind stitch is folded into a flat Z shape so that the ply in which the advance stitches are made is the turned under hem with lateral stitches being made into a doubled over edge in a fashion to have the least thread appear on the outer face of the work material. When careful preparations are made to fold the work material properly and to locate the blind stitch hem guide so that the minimum amount of thread shows on the finished surface, an entirely satisfactory hem is made. What is herein proposed is a simpler method which will provide a satisfactorily invisible seam in a sewing machine without the necessity for a blind stitch hem guide or the capability to accomplish a blind stitch.